Bruce Banner (Earth-30847)
| Relatives = Jen Walters (cousin); Betty Ross (wife) | Universe = Earth-30847 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer; former Nuclear Physicist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Capcom | First = | HistoryText = Hulk was first seen fighting with Chris Redfield in the first trailer. In the third trailer, he was seen catching X-23 after being blown away by Magneto's magnetic push. He also saved Chris from an incoming M.O.D.O.K. (who was also being blown away by the magnetic push) in the process.﻿ | Powers = See those of Hulk | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In most of the games, Hulk is in his intelligent form where Bruce Banner is in control, nicknamed by fans as "Smart Hulk." However, in Marvel vs Capcom 3, he is in his classic, savage persona. * When switching out in the third MvC, Hulk says their names in a "Hulk Speak" fashion, ex. calling Iron Man "Metal Man", calling Viewtiful Joe "Funny Helmet Man", calling Wolverine "Puny Man", calling Shuma-Gorath "Starfish" and with a Capcom character he will say "bye bye!". Although later gameplay videos shows him calling them by name now. Hulk also refers to She-Hulk, his cousin Jennifer Walters, as "Jen" when he calls her in; conversely, She-Hulk will call out, "Bruce!" when she calls Hulk in. * Ironically, Hulk is usually portrayed as being resistant to nearly any weapon, and most, if not all, of Chris Redfield's special attacks and Hyper Combos involve weapons (but this is just to balance gameplay). * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Hulk is voiced by Fred Tatasciore, who has voiced Hulk in most recent works, being his official voice actor. * Hulk was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel VS Capcom 3. * Hulk first appeared as a grey monster with black pants, dubbed as "Grey Hulk." Grey Hulk is an alternate color for Hulk in MVC3. * His other alternate colors in MVC3 are the Red Hulk (General Thunderbolt Ross), the Classic Hulk (Who has pink pants and a Light Blue/Cyan color) and the Blue Hulk (a character from the Marvel Mini strips). * He is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs. Capcom game since the first one. * Hulk's ending involves him and Chris Redfield going through a mansion full of zombies chasing after Wesker, in typical Resident Evil fashion. Nemesis from Resident Evil 3 makes a cameo in this scene getting choked by Hulk's arm. Chris gets intel that Wesker is in their location, Hulk calls Wesker weak and says he is the "STRONGEST THERE IS." * When battling Thor, Thor will comment on how Loki must be behind this encounter. This is a reference to the multiple times in which Thor's brother, Loki, took control of the Hulk leading to battles with Thor as well as the other gods of Asgard. * Hulk's Power Grid's Intelligence Factor in MVC3 is listed at a near-genius level, taking Banner's intellect into account instead of Hulk's regressed intelligence. However it should be noted that over time, Hulk has grown smarter and has even learned how to speak fluently instead of the typical 'Hulk Speak' associated with his Savage version (e.g. in his "Worldbreaker" form, both his strength and intelligence was at it's highest due to the inner conflict between them being non-existent). * Hulk's presumed Capcom rivals are: ** Mike Haggar (Marvel vs. Capcom 3): Opposite sides of the character roster. ** Chris Redfield (Marvel vs Capcom 3): Seen fighting in the first trailer. ** Strider Hiryu (Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 2): Opposite sides of the character roster. ** Mega Man (Marvel vs. Capcom): Opposite sides of the character roster. ** Chun-Li (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter & Marvel vs. Capcom): Opposite sides of the character roster. ** Morrigan (Marvel vs. Capcom) ** Sakura (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter) | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Banner Family Category:Ross Family